Script: Looking for skit
Skit by B.A.K.A.Cosplay Looking for skit Starring: Mitternacht as Optimus prime, Cooler as Yoshimitsu, Zlasher as Hisoka, Charko as Link, Sedra as Jazz, Rokusho as Phantom Renegade. The script may or may not be like the finished product. *The skit begins, fake skit part* *2 people enters on stage, plays badly* OP: '"Pocky!" '*Hmale pose* Yoshimitsu: "Pocky!" *Hmale* *The interrupter enters* Hisoka: Cut!! That's not a skit! *joke part starts* Yoshimitsu: '''"We had barely begun!" '''Hisoka: "You amatuers! That's not how you make a skit!" OP: '''"But what should a skit be like then?" '''Hisoka: "All skits contains Yaoi of course." Yoshimitsu: "No! yuck, not yaoi! ..but.. yuri is better!" OP: "No yuck! Both is as horrible, Only convention people likes such junk!" Hisoka: "Aren't you supposed to be convention people?" OP: uhm.. yea ..but.. only some convention people.." Yoshimitsu: "No, we're not real convention people, cause we shower, sleep at night and doesn't drug ourselfs with fastfood, like some others!" Hisoka: "Be gone! Half convention people!" Yoshimitsu: "can't you teach us how to make a skit?" Hisoka: "ah.. ok!" OP: "How should a skit be like? Should we try to come up with a new one or what?" Hisoka: "I've heard that there is a script to a perfect skit hidden somewhere.." OP: "Shouldn't we try find it then?" Hisoka: "Why?" Voice: "Next stop, the convention jungle, watch out for the stairs before you go off." *The adventure part begins* Hisoka: "We'll now go out into the convention jungle to find the perfect skit!" OP and Yoshimitsu: *pulls up their arms* '"Yosh!" '*They start to walk around* *Link shows up, short intro music* Link: "What are you guys doing?" Hisoka: "We're looking for the perfect skit, wanna come along?" Link: "Oh, that's sounds fun, I'm on!" *walking* OP: "Did you know, that according to wikipedia, convention people can't live without pocky?" ' *dramatically*' Link: "What's pocky?" Crow: "Aho Aho" *OP take out a pocky package* OP: "THIS IS POCKY!" *throws at link* *Jazz enters to transformers G1 intro* Jazz: "Yo! What's crackin' lil' Bitches?" Hisoka: "Hi! are you interested in joing us in the adventure through the convention world in the hunt for the perfect skit?" Jazz: Quiet! I thought I heard something.." *Everybody listens, sound of Naruto attacks* Jazz: "NARUTARDS!!! RUUN!!" *Everybody runs of tage, then turn around and runs back* Link: "..gasp I think we got rid of them" Jazz: ".. but I think we're lost." *Phantom Renegade enters to medabots intro* Phantom: Hahahaha OP: "Who are you?" Phantom: "I'm the one who is going to scare Lendai, take your pocky! Drive over your fangirls, take over the world and buy a pony! I am.. Phantom Renegade!"' *boom*' Phantom: "you.. are close to.. The mighty gates of the Arrangörerna!" *scary violin music* Jazz: '"..maybe we should look after the skit there, lets go there!" '*walking, one leaves stage and gets the paper dolls* Phantom: "Hi o mighty Arrangörer, may we pass?" Arrangörer: "No, you must make a strip first if you wish to pass." *Everybody missunderstands* *talking quietly in a group, Yoshimitsu steps forward and starts to strip* Arrangörerna: "No! We meant a comic strip! *pause* .. a comic!" Everybody: "Oh.." Crow: "Aho Aho" *Suggestion that somebody runs over the stage with a crow* *The arrangörerna leaves* *The end begins* OP *looks around and sighs* "I don't think it's here" Jazz: " I think your right.." Link: ".. this adventure was completly worthless!" Phantom: "But haven't you learned something from it?" Yoshimitsu: "We've learned to work together!" *Halleluljah music* Link: "Yes! To do things together and for friendship!" OP: "Do you know what that means?" Jazz: "Pocky?" *crash sound* OP: "... It's the perfect skit! A skit built of friendship, together!" Everyone: "..." Yoshimitsu: "I think we should celeberate with a dance!" OP: "kick it, Jazz!" *Everybody dances to Sing Na na na* THE END Audio cut and edited by: Cooler Voice changes by: Sedra Category:Scripts